


Cover Art: '4x2' - Black Butterflies

by undun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Butterflies, Charcoal, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undun/pseuds/undun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dusting off the cobwebs to post this drawing for the sake of completist tendencies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art: '4x2' - Black Butterflies

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/undun/media/fanart/HP%20art/BlackButterfly.jpg.html)


End file.
